callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
While I could imagine some individuals may have some kind of vision of a diabolical use for the game, why--pray tell--is it under the "weapons" category?--Sgt Kelly 09:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't know. I was going to remove it, but it seems that it's not located at the bottom of the article, which it should be. 20:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Disturbing. I noticed this as well. Well, maybe some kindly administrator can inform us of what exactly is going on.--Sgt Kelly 15:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Aha! I found it. In the subsection, "Weapons", there's a template with all the different weapons in the game. The category most likely came from that template. 21:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) World war 3? When the Russians rebels lunch the nukes wouldnt that make world war 3?Cowboy2 23:12, 22 January 2008 (UTC)cowboy2 Not if they fail because if the nuke doesn't hit the U.S. then the people won't know about it and either will anyone else, so there would be no reason for a World War 3. Why would the U.S. if they have no proper proof that the russians started it by shooting a nuke if the nuke went in to the ocean and probably ended up blowing up at the bottom from hard contact with the ocean floor. If there is a World War 3 I hope to be in it which means it had better be in 10 years or so if it does happen. If it does happen and I don't get to be in the war then I will be very pissed off. Major Rewrite This article is in need of a major rewrite. Many sentences are written with poor grammer and in the future tense. I will be working on this when I have the time but I incourage other users to aid me aswell as review my work.--Rs4life07 00:05, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I would help, but I don't have Call of Duty 4, and I know very little about it. 04:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you should learn how to spell "grammar" and "encourage" before you attempt to embark on such a studious endeavor. 04:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Transcript You think it might be a good idea to add a transcript to the COD 4 Level Articles, like Halo Wikia's? I think it would. Might give the site more attension. Emre004 12:46 11th Feburary 2008 (GMT) Multiplayer Skins? Can We add a list of different multiplayer skins and how they achieve them? --Kunz 506 03:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Note The part about 2 airstrikes at once and 2 helicopters, its actully easier to do if theirs lag cause the helicopter goes up becuase the player is laggin. Based on my own experciance, it has happend more than once and they is a video of it somewhere on ther internet. Ive seen it one 4 occasions, one notable becuase there was 1 enemy helicopter and 1 allied helicopter on headquaters shipment. So it has happend more than once (On that occasion, I sent out the helicopter and like 15 seconds later it appeared, about 5 secs after the enemy one came) I know i didn't have to point it out but I though I should Fedarated AK74-u 21:02, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Timeline? Using the information given at the beginning of each level, and taking the different time zones into account, I have made a timeline for the 6 Day Global Conflict. Should I post it here? All times will be given in UTC. Reticule 22:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to as long as it is accurate, just put it in the approprtate spot. 00:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ACOGs on Snipers While you can't hold your breath with an ACOG I've seen one clan use them on snipers to get quick shots with them to some effect. I'm not sure this is much greater than what one might achieve with say an M-14, but on a Barrett 50 you've got substantial stopping power and penetration. If someone is a particularly good shot, I can see how this might be an effective run and gun combination.Jack's Cold Sweat 12:30, 6 July 2008 (PST) Campaign Missions. Please insert campaign mission listing on the first/main page Can someone please insert the campaign mission listing on the first/main page? A lot of information is provided on this page for multiplayer, but, gives no overview of the campaigns. Thank you! Want a Challenge? When sniping Zakheav, there will be a soldier smoking a cigarette below Zakheav, shoot him then shoot Zakheav. To make it extra hard, shoot Zakheav when he's running into the truck, it's hard, but it's possible! :Sounds cool; I'll add it to the "tips" or "trivia" section. ;) BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 17:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Cut Maps Remnants of cut SP missions and MP maps can be found in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's source files. One SP mission would include using a camera to photograph the remains of Al-Asad and the remains of several dead officers' faces. Another SP mission - similar to "All Ghillied Up" in terms of stealth - would include the use of a parabolic microphone to eavesdrop on sentries and gather intel. Cut MP maps include a map of a mansion, a map of a jail cell block, and a map of a Middle Eastern favela. In which .iwd file can these maps be found? This fact seems a little fishy if you ask me. 20:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Does the online multiplayer for COD4 still have a good following? My disk got scratched and im about to buy a new one but i want to know if a lot of people still play this game online. Galuminas 16:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC)